There is a continuing desire to increase the power dissipating capabilities of electronics used in applications such as photo-voltaic (PV) based power generation and hybrid vehicle electrical power management. Various arrangements for liquid cooling of electronics have been proposed. Dielectric fluids that are highly electrically resistive are available, but the thermal characteristics of these dielectric fluids (e.g.—thermal conductivity, heat transfer coefficient, and specific heat) are much poorer than water based coolants (e.g. mixtures of water and ethylene glycol) characteristics. Furthermore, the cost of dielectric fluids are undesirable high when compared to water based coolants. However, a water based coolant may have a less than desirable electrical resistivity, and so special electronics packaging precautions are often necessary to avoid electrical interference and contamination problems that may arise as the result of using water based coolants. In general, the packaging precautions taken when using water based coolant tend to increase thermal resistance between the source of heat and the coolant. Furthermore, it is desirable to avoid the added complexity and cost associated with providing a pumping mechanism if circulation of the coolant is required to meet desired power dissipation levels.